


Bride Wars

by ot7mikrokosm



Category: Bride Wars (2009), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accountant Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assistant Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Businessman Jeon Jungkook, Character Development, Character Growth, Crack, Editor Min Yoongi | Suga, Enemies to Friends, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Friends to Enemies, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Lawyer Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Comedy, Teacher Kim Seokjin | Jin, Teacher Park Jimin (BTS), Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Taehyung and Jimin have been best friends for 20 years and have had the same dream for as long: to have their mating ceremonies in June at BigHit Hall and be each other's maid of honor. Now they're getting to experience that dream, but there's just one problem:their ceremonies are scheduled for the same dayBased on the movie
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Bride Wars, have ever since I saw it in theaters when it came out, and I recently rewatched it and decided that I absolutely must create a BTS version. Hope you enjoy!

It all began at BigHit Hall 20 years ago in the month of June. Two mothers had brought their omegas pups, Taehyung and Jimin, to enjoy some tea during a day trip to the city. On that very same afternoon, there was a mating ceremony. There was something blue, something borrowed, and something completely magical. And two little omegas from the countryside held in their hands a new dream: one day, they would find that one person who would stand by them no matter what, and when they did, they too would have June mating ceremonies at BigHit Hall…

A 5-year-old Jimin slipped the hairpin they had found on the floor after the ceremony, most likely from the bride, into Taehyung's hair, as he was playing the bride in their regular game of mating ceremony. "Thank you," the younger of the omegas beamed before facing forward again. "And yes, Your Honor, I will take this robust alpha to be my mate."

Jimin also smiled at their fake officiant. "I always knew my mating ceremony would be the happiest day of my life." He turned to his best friend. "Now I will dance with you until we have six pups and a house." He pulled Taehyung into his arms, and the two pups giggled while twirling around their 'secret' room that was meant solely for planning out their future mating ceremonies.

Jimin tilted his head as Taehyung tried not to stumble in his mother's too big shoes. "Do you think they let pets inside BigHit Hall?"

"It's not like we're getting mated until we're at least 16." Taehyung reminded him.

"I get to play the bride next time, right?"

"Jimin, you know I always play the bride."

**_Present Day_ **

"Not too shabby." Taehyung mused as he looked around the reception hall, Jimin handing him a glass of champagne. "A caviar cocktail hour…"

Jimin nodded in agreement. "Cigar roller…white glove service…"

"Celadon cymbidium orchids…"

"And a great DJ." The two 25-year-olds began to stroll around the room. "So, we both agree it's beautiful…" Taehyung hummed in response. "But do you think it's the work of Hong Bitna?"

"Bitna is a visionary…" Taehyung said, gesturing around the room. Jimin gave him a knowing look, causing the younger omega to groan slightly. "Just saying, if it had been my ceremony…" He shook his head slightly. "It ain't June."

"And it ain't BigHit Hall." Jimin agreed, clinking his glass against his best friend's.

Taehyung giggled. "It's the elephant in the room!" He exclaimed, Jimin nodding in agreement.

They stood off to the side for a bit, sipping at their champagne, until a pair of familiar alphas approached them. "There you are!" Jimin exclaimed, greeting his boyfriend with a hug, Taehyung kissing his own boyfriend.

"Wow, a duck made out of ice." Namjoon gestured to the ice sculpture on the table behind Jimin before softly pressing his lips to the omega's.

"Isn't this great?" Jimin asked, straightening the alpha's tie a bit.

Namjoon hummed. "You know what else is great?"

Jimin quirked an eyebrow. "Going home early and watching binge watching Friends for the 10th time?"

"Am I that predictable?" Namjoon asked as Jimin giggled.

A few feet away, Taehyung was giggling too, holding Jungkook close to him. "How about one more dance…" the alpha was saying, "and I'll give you my piece of the cake if you let me lead."

"Very funny." Taehyung said as Jungkook continued to plead quietly with him. "You know I always lead when we dance."

It was at that moment that Momo, the bride, called for all of the omegas to come forward. "Are you ready to catch this bouquet?!" Jimin and Taehyung excused themselves from their alphas in order to go join the crowd of omegas forming in front of the stage. "Come closer all of my work friends, my colleagues, my college buddies-oh my god, Park Jimin!" Momo then exclaimed as she spotted the familiar male omega. "Isn't that the same outfits you wore to the Kegs for a Cause Semi-Formal a bazillion years ago in college?"

Jimin blinked, looking down at the flowy black shirt with floral see-through sleeves. "…yeah…"

"What's your point?" Taehyung yelled back to the tipsy bride, his protective streak shining brightly. "It's a classic! If an outfit works, you work it hard!"

"Aww," Momo clutched her chest, gesturing to the pair of friends, "that is sweet! And loyal! Omegas sticking up for each other, I like that. Keep that. Anyway," Jimin and Taehyung shared an amused look, "are you guys ready to catch this?" A few stray cheers sounded out from the crowd of unmated omegas. "Just think about it…feel it…catch it…" She turned so her back was to the crowd before counting down. Once she hit 'one', so tossed the flowers over her shoulder, every omega lunging to grab them. There were two omegas in particular, however, that fought a bit harder to be the ones to catch the bouquet.

"Slow down!" Taehyung called up to Jimin who was jogging just a few feet in front of him, the taller omega powerwalking a bit faster to try to catch up to the smaller omega. "Why can't we run with music?"

"Because music is for people who can't be alone with their own thoughts." Jimin explained as he slowed down a bit, jogging around his best friend. "I am literally running circles around you."

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Do you know how many things I can think about at once?" Jimin let out a laugh. "Do you know how much of a multitasker I am?"

"Are you saying you don't enjoy my conversation?" Jimin teased the taller omega, feigning a gasp. "I am hurt. I am very hurt, Tae."

"Gotta go." Taehyung responded, turning down a different street as Jimin continued to jog straight. "Love you!"

"Call and tell me how the meeting goes!" Jimin called out, waving to his best friend.

Taehyung waved his hand in acknowledgement. "You know I will, baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok was waiting for Taehyung as he stepped off the elevator. "Did you get the changes to the brief?"

"Read and highlighted in the cab." Taehyung informed his assistant as they headed to the conference room.

It wasn't long before Taehyung was seated around a table, that was mainly filled with powerful alphas, and sharing his opinion. "It's an aggressive approach, exploiting the weakness of our plaintiff's case. And I think, judicially, we'll find favor, particularly if we pull Justice Tae."

"Thank you, Taehyung." The lawyer who had acknowledged him then turned towards Hong Jaehee, one of their partners. "Our best associate, Mr. Hong." He informed him, making Taehyung smile with pride.

Jaehee held his hand up to quiet him before clearing his throat. "Maybe your approach is too aggressive." Taehyung tilted his head as he played with the pen in his hand. "I mean, if we pound them, as you suggest, they'll hardly be in the mood to settle."

"Mr. Hong," Taehyung sat up straighter, "you don't know me, but I know you. All you need to know is how badly you want to win. Because we won't be settling."

The alpha remained quiet for a few seconds before turning to the other lawyers. "You're right, he's perfect." Taehyung smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Mr. Park!"

Jimin turned to see one of his students rushing down the hall towards him. "Hey, Mingyu, what's up?"

"I think Mr. Kim is looking for you." Mingyu informed him.

"Oh, is he?" Jimin asked, eyes widening as he tried to mask his panic. "Was he nearby?"

"He's in his room!" Mingyu announced before skipping off down the hall.

As Jimin watched him go, his eyes fell on the very omega that was looking for him. Before he could even try to duck out of his sight, he was spotted. "There you are, Jimin!"

Jimin forced a friendly smile on his face. "Seokjin, hi! So good to see you!"

"I know, isn't it?!" Seokjin sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I am so jealous of all the people who get to see my handsome face on a regular basis."

"You know what, I'm actually late, so…" Jimin tried to escape the conversation, but Seokjin grabbed his arm before he could run off.

"You gotta help me out here." Seokjin pleaded. "You know the debate team?" Jimin nodded with a sigh. "I cannot go to the state finals. I mean, pups talking about their little problems--ugh." He rolled his eyes slightly. "You gotta do it for me."

Jimin sighed again. "Seokjin, I'm already doing your late bus patrol _and_ pep squad _and_ your after-school detention. You're the debate team adviser, and I don't think that I should-"

Seokjin interrupted him. "I know. I do so much. I wish I could just do the bare minimum." He smiled down at Jimin. "I so admire you for that."

The shorter omega found it increasingly harder to keep his smile present. "Thank you."

"Anyway, here's how we'll work it out." Seokjin continued. "I'll do the debate team if you take my Tuesday study halls for the rest of the year, okay?"

"Yeah, actually-"

"You owe me!" Seokjin chuckled as he walked off, not giving Jimin a chance to reject the 'agreement'. "Get out of the hallway, pups!"

"You know why he does this?" Taehyung asked as he and Jimin walked arm in arm down the street. "You're the best teacher at that school, they're trying to overwork you, so you crack under pressure. Middle school's a jungle."

Jimin sighed. "I don’t' know…I think he's kind of sad. I mean, he's been divorced, like, three times."

Taehyung shrugged. "He's way ahead of us. Where are our divorces?" Jimin giggled as Taehyung continued. "I gotta get mated first. God, I hate Jungkook!" His phone began ringing and he quickly pulled it out, answering it after seeing that it was his assistant calling. "No, Hoseok, I'm dealing with a crisis." He ended the call just as quickly as Jimin furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's your crisis?'

"Oh, that's just code for 'I don't want to talk to you'." Taehyung admitted.

Jimin giggled. "Then thank you for putting me through."

Jimin checked himself out in the mirror in Taehyung's room, frowning a bit as he bent over slightly to see how his ass looked in the jeans he'd just bought. "I told you those jeans looked great on you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Taehyung insisted as he pulled out an extremely light orange sweater that Jimin had also bought. "But this…I mean, I get that you are blessed enough to look amazing in every single color on the planet, but this sweater is ugly as fuck." He disappeared into his walk on closet and came back out with a cream sweater with red and black detailing. "Try this one on. In fact, you can just keep it. It never fit me right anyway."

Jimin looked down at the sweater Taehyung had just handed him in disbelief. "Of course, it doesn't fit you right because it's my size and…" He fingered along the tag that had yet to be cut off, "it's brand new." He raised an eyebrow as Taehyung kept up his innocent façade. "This is the Gucci sweater I told you about last week. Tae, I can't-"

Taehyung was quick to cut him off. "It was on sale! I practically made money on it."

"It's too much, Tae."

"Jimin." Taehyung gave him a look. "Just say thank you."

It took a few seconds, but eventually Jimin smiled, looking back down at the sweater with a squeal in his throat. "Thank you! It's beautiful and I love it!"

"Good. Now this." He knocked on a stack of cardboard boxes that were sitting in his closet. "Jimin's stuff. Let's get rid of it at some point. You moved out, like, 100 years ago." Jimin giggled as he got to work removing the tag from his new sweater. "I think I'm gonna wear one of Jungkook's sweaters tonight."

"Go for it."

Taehyung reached up to grab his favorite sweater that the alpha owned, that just so happened to be on the very top shelf in the closet. As he pulled on it, it came falling to the floor along with a small velvet box. Both omegas gasped, remaining silent in surprise for a few seconds until Taehyung managed to bend down to pick it up. "A ring box…"

"You're getting engaged…"

The omegas' eyes met, and then they started to jump and squeal excitedly. "I'm getting engaged!" Taehyung's eyes widened even more. "I have to look at it!"

"No, don't!" Jimin tried to wrench the box from Taehyung's hands, but the taller omega was too quick, running away from Jimin and out of his bedroom. "Stop it! No! Taehyung!" Jimin tackled him onto the couch, straddling him as he screamed until Taehyung finally let go of the box. "I'm sorry, but Jungkook should see your face when you first see the ring."

Taehyung sighed before nodding in agreement. "Good call. You always think of others, Jimin. It never occurs to me to think like that…I mean, sometimes it does." He sat up, stomach fluttering with excitement as his gaze landed on the box in Jimin's hands again.

Jimin smiled at his best friend. "I'm really happy for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or two please <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm


End file.
